gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs
The RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs is a mobile suit appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative and is piloted by Jona Basta. Technology & Combat Characteristics The C-Packs was the third optional equipment for the RX-9 Narrative Gundam. Although this equipment is embellished with Psycho-Frame as additional armor, it is said that no plans originally existed for the MS to have that resulting in minimal conversions that were hastily applied to the MS. Despite its unusual origin, the MS did achieve its concept to have an increased amount of Psycho-Frame, proving the high extensibility of the Narrative Gundam. This configuration of the MS is also called the "Psycho Package" and the Psycho-Frame used to create it was independently collected by Luio & Co. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of vulcan guns are located in the head. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored on the back of the MS much like other Gundam type MS. ;*Beam Rifle :A weapon hastily put together using the RGM-89 Jegan's beam rifle which has a sight unit on top of the rifle's body and adopts a vertical E-Pac. ;*Shield :A shield with Psycho-Frame applied to the front. A beam cannon and four missiles are attached on the back. The shield can also be mounted on the MS' backpack. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Newtype-Destroyer System (NT-D) History The RX-9 Narrative Gundam was deployed in the Phoenix Hunt operation and the two optional armaments, the high mobility A-packs, and B-packs with wire-guided assault units were prepared for it. The MS confronted the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex with each of the armaments but failed to capture it, and both armaments were destroyed in the process. After the battle at Metis, the operation was suspended and it was decided that the Narrative Gundam was to be released from the Damascus. This was when the C-Packs was attached to the MS. Clad in forbidden Psycho-Frame, the Narrative Gundam C-Packs headed to its final battle at the Helium-3 storage base, fighting against the NZ-999 II Neo Zeong alongside the Phenex. During the battle, the MS' Psycho-Frame glows in a blue hue after receiving Psycho Waves from the Phenex. Gallery Narrative_Gundam_C-Packs_Deactive.jpg|Psycho-Frame deactivated using Beam Sabers Narrative_Gundam_C-Packs_missiles.jpg|Firing missiles RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Firing Vulcan Guns RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (NT Narrative) 03.jpg|Using Beam Rifle and Beam Saber RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Vs. NZ-999 II Neo Zeong Narrative_Gundam_C-Packs_Blue_1.jpg|Blue Psycho-Frame close-up Narrative_Gundam_C-Packs_Blue_2.jpg|Blue Psycho-Frame alongside RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Game RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale Gunpla HGUC Narrative Gundam C-Packs.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (2019): box art HGUC Narrative Gundam C-Packs -Clear Color-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art HGUC Narrative Gundam C-Packs -Titanium Finish-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs Finish (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HG 1/144 Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Front) RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HG 1/144 Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Rear) RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HG 1/144 Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Action Pose) RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Gunpla) (Gimmick 1).jpg|HG 1/144 Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Alternate Eye Decals) RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Gunpla) (Gimmick 2).jpg|HG 1/144 Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Shoulder and Backpack Details) RX-9-C Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Gunpla) (Armaments).jpg|HG 1/144 Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Armaments and Hand Options) Action Figure Narrative Gundam with Equipment C (Gunpla) 01.jpg|Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.5) Narrative Gundam with Equipment C (Gunpla) 02.jpg|Narrative Gundam C-Packs (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.5) Notes & Trivia References Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._6_-_Page_1.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 6 Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._6_-_Page_2.jpg| Narrative Gundam C-Packs Info and Lineart.jpg|Information and Lineart Narrative Gundam C-Packs.jpg|Profile with Psycho-Frame deactivated External links *[http://gundam-nt.net/mechanical/ Narrative Gundam on Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Official Site (Japanese)]